


Paige 253

by Somna



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Needy Adora, Short, Teasing, well kind of, will have 2 chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somna/pseuds/Somna
Summary: Catra just wanted to finish her book, but reading in Adora's room wasn't a really good decision, because her blonde warrior had other ideas.





	Paige 253

"Adora!" Catra whined and swatted blonde's hand.  
She was trying to read, but her friend had to be so...Ugh, she had to be so irritating!  
Catra hissed and flattened her ears to dodge Adora's reached hand.  
She had to finish this book today or the librarian will have her head. She was supposed to give it back a week ago, but she hasn't had time to read it. She was at the page number 253, still not even near the end. And she really wanted to know how will it end.

Blonde chuckled and caught her wrist before she could hit her again. She pushed shorter girl on her back on bed and pressed her with her body. She faced irritated friend and grinned mischeviously. She saw scarlet blush on her face and couldn't feel prouder. She was the only person who could make Catra blush like that.

"What's wrong, kitten?" She kissed her nose. 

Catra didn't say anything, just turned away her face so she could avoid her eyes. Her ear twiched a little when Adora blowed at it.  
She threw her angry look.

"Could you stop it?" Catra hissed and tried to push her away. "You're so annoying!"

Adora just laughed harder and pressed her foreahead to Catra's. She was watching as Catra's face relaxed a little. Their eyes met. Adora brushed Catra's cheek with her right hand. Her thumb gloss over her jawline and stopped at corner of her lips.  
For a second she fogot about the world around them. She felt Catra's chest rising and falling, her warm breath on her cheek. Her heterochromic eyes filled with something that Adora couldn't recognize. They were darker than usually and softer. All irritation was forgot at the moment.

Adora let go of her wrists and put her own hands above Catra's head to keep balance. She felt hybrid's hands slowly reaching blond hair and digging her fingers. Adora shivered when her claws deicately scratched her skin.  
They lips met. 

The kiss was sweet and innocent. Their lips were moving in slow dance. Adora was relishing the feeling of soft lips. She couldn't help herself but kiss during the kiss.

Catra felt sparks exploding in her chest. She pressed one of her hands to Adora's neck to move them closer. It was almost surrealistic. It was something she missed, something she needed. She didn't even realize when she lost her breath. Low purr let out of her chest.

Then she felt it. Fingers on her ears.

She pulled away and looked at Adora, not believing she did this.  
"Seriously?!" She hit her arm which made Adora laugh only harder. "You're the worst!"

She pushed away the laughing blonde and tried to get out of the bed, only to be quaffed back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Adora couldn't stop laughing at Catra's face. "I couldn't stop it!"

Catra was hitting her, frustrated that she finally reached her ears and hissed quietly when Adora improsoned her under her body. She clamped her teeth, realizing that her face is complitely red by now.  
She knew that probably half of the castle can hear Adora's loud laugh and she could just wait for Bow or Glimmer's heads perking through the doors to found out what is going on.  
So, she did the only thing, she could think about. If Adora won't shut ut, she will make her.

If Adora had to explain how she felt in that moment... She was surprised for sure. And little numb. She opened her eyes to see if she's not imaginating anything, but when she looked down she saw Catra's shutted eyes and their connected lips.  
Well, it's not like she's going to complain about this.

She melted into the kiss and dug her fingers in Catra's hair. She moaned deeply when Catra intesified the kiss. The pace increased and Adora couldn't help herself, but bite her lip. She heard Catra's quiet yelp and bite harder. She wished she had fangs like cat hybrid. She would easly draw the blood.

She felt Catra's arms wrapping behind Adora's waist. Adora decided not to stay back.

Her hand slipped to the hem of Catra's white shirt. She was playing with it when she felt claws delicately digging in her skin. After few long seconds and Catra's hurring moan, she slid her hand under her shirt.  
Catra shivered at the feeling of blonde's touch on her bare skin. It was like electricty jolt. She had to break the kiss because of the lack of oxygen. Quiet whimper was immidiately caught by Adora's demanding lips.

Adora's hand was going higher and higher until it reached her bra. She brushed it gently. Catra breathed shakily through her nose and broke the kiss. She looked with slight fear but also excitement into Adora's icy blue eyes. They were darker than she had ever seen, filled with burning desire.

Without breaking the eye contact, Adora pulled the bra up. Her fingers softly brushed her breast. She could feel Catra's shivers and shaky breaths.  
Adora placed a line of kisses through her jaw to the neck. She stayed there for a while, listening to short breaths and soft moans. She kissed her pulse point and gently nipped the skin. Catra's claws digged to her shirt little harder and her hips slighlty bucket.  
Blonde sucked and licked the point, making note for herself not to forget how Catra reacted at the slightest touch. She will make sure to spend some time here.  
And for sure, she will leave a mark here.

"A-Adora..." She heard a needy moan.

Blonde just hummed softly without stopping what she was doing.  
Her fingers circled slowly around her breast and touched the areola, which caused former Force Captain to whimper in desire.  
Her shirt was pulled up a little, still covering her breasts, but Adora without any hindrance could see her tanned stomach. She could feel saliva filling her mouth and gulped at the sight. Catra didn't have big muscles, but her body was slim and tanned.  
Her hips bucked harder this time. Adora's other hand pushed it to the bed and stopped. Her fingers brushed her button. With one last look on Catra's face, she unbuttoned her shorts.

She felt Catra's tail wrapping around her leg. 

"Do you want to stop?" Adora pressed their foreheads.

Catra was breathing quickly with her pupils widened.

"I-I..."

The doors were opened with loud clunk.

"Adora, we're goin... W-Wha?!..Agh!... "Glimmer went inside but quickly stopped.

She saw Adora pressing on Catra's body, their hair messed and red on their faces. Adora looked like a deer caught in the headlight, while Catra flaten her ears and quickly fixed her shirt.  
Glimmer imidiately covered her eyes and ran back through the doors. She closed it, still burning on her face with dark scarlet paint.

"K-Knock firstly!" She heard Adora's stuttering with embarrassment.  
"Close the doors next time!" Glimmer's voice was even more awkard.  
"Glimmer?" Then came Bow's questioning voice. "Everything's okay? Is Ado..."  
"Don't go there!" She cried and pulled him through the corridor, trying to leave this place as quickly as she could.  
"Glimmer, what?..."  
"Don't ask!" Glimmer's hurring voice was getting quieter and quieter. "Just go!"

After about half minute their voices eventually disapeared. Catra and Adora stayed like this, without moving, trying to calm down a little.  
Catra tried to stand up, just to be pushed back.

"Where were we?" Adora's voice was muggy.  
"W-Wait, you're serious?" Catra blushed and widened her eyes. "After this?.."

Adora stopped her with needy kiss. It had complitely different effect than on Catra. If it affeted her somehow then, it pushed her for more, while Catra felt like she could die from embarrassment.

"Mm..." Adora's lips came back to her neck which made Catra almost jolt from the bed.

She swallowed the moan and tried to calm down a little. She felt heat growing in her stomach.

"Then..." Her tail picked Adora's chin, so their eyes met. "You should close the doors..."

Adora didn't need to her it again.

And the book lied on the floor, complitely forgotten, with the bookmarker at the paige number 253.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one. I don't know yet if it will be a one shot or two shot. It was kind of challenge for myself, because it's first time I'm publishing something with tag 'smut'.  
> Sorry for mistakes and hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
